


【农all】半生

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	【农all】半生

00  
“子异，我说了，你可能会觉得我是一个病人。“  
“哪个大明星会没有点心理问题，bro，像你心里这么正常的我才感到意外。“  
王子异将热牛奶放在陈立农面前，快四十的人了，雾气缭绕中，陈立农竟恍惚间还是高中时候的样子。

每一个明星都有一个专属的心理医生。  
王子异已经跟了陈立农很多年，从陈立农和范丞丞在一起。

当心理医生之前，他们还曾是同班同学，同系校友，王子异也很意外当初约定要建设一个和谐社会的陈立农会突然转行去当明星。

“真没想到社会学专业的你竟然会走花路。“

王子异向自己的咖啡吹了口气，氤氲的白雾被气卷成流云的形状，陈立农的脸又再次清晰起来。

“我也没能想到心理学专业的你竟真的当了心理医生。“

两人目光撞在一起，都笑了。

“说吧“  
王子异放下咖啡，陈立农端起了牛奶。

“我觉得，我可能是有超能力。“

 

01胸前

陈立农觉得自己也许有超能力。  
如果他想，他可以在别人身上留下永久的痕迹。  
无甚特别，只是可以在对方身上他所希望的地方种一颗痣。  
用亲吻的方式。

这是他在和朱正廷上床时发现的。  
朱正廷是他大学时期艺术系的大四前辈。人文系和艺术系八杆子打不着的关系，自己也是瓜皮头黑框眼镜的隐藏在人群中普通的一员。  
他直到现在也说不清朱正廷这只漂亮的鸟儿到底是哪一眼看歪了盯上他这根木头。  
陈立农不止一次在两人缠绵的时候问他为什么是自己，朱正廷却喘息呻吟着用唇堵住他的嘴，告诉他做爱时不要交心。

可是两个人在一起的时候，永远都是在做爱。朱正廷总是不知满足，拉着他做到精疲力尽。每当自己想要说些什么，转眼便被他撩拨的无法思考。  
舞蹈专业出身的朱正廷无疑有着一副好身体，羊脂玉般细滑的美好躯体却恰恰柔韧的如一匹绸缎。他也懂得如何轻轻的叫，软绵绵的叫，甜腻的叫，说你好厉害，说我爱你，可是却极少对他说些走心的话。

陈立农问身下的人，你怎么会这样没心没肺，却只换来朱正廷压下自己的头在他胸前。  
听着耳边来自胸腔的剧烈起伏，陈立农突然就有些赌气。  
他将头埋在朱正廷胸前，用唇撕咬吮吻在心肺那处。

人不能总是屈服于欲望，如果朱正廷可以更用心去爱他一点。  
朱正廷说他不懂，等他走上了社会就会明白，用心去爱是多么傻的事情。

艺术这条路，最初是为了心中所追寻的美好。而现在，朱正廷指指他又指指自己，我们这样也可以算作在搞艺术了。

现在的社会，有钱有权的人才能够有心，可惜他们已经不需要心了。  
他抚着自己被陈立农吻过的胸口呆了半晌，又可有可无的说了句，  
其实，无心的人最坚强。

陈立农真的不懂，但他突然也觉得自己有点傻。  
他回想起，自己从未和朱正廷体验过做爱以外的事情。温存之余唯一有过的一次交心，他也没有得到想要的答案。

那是他第一次看到朱正廷胸前那颗痣。  
他用指尖一下一下点在那颗痣上，想起上次自己恶狠狠吻咬这个地方。  
“你这里原来有一颗痣吗？“  
“好像没有来着……应该是没有的吧“  
朱正廷模凌两可的回答着，双腿已经追着话语缠绕过来。  
这是一个连自己都不太关心自己的人呐。

陈立农叹口气，心里念着想要在对方身上他最喜欢的地方留个记号，将唇轻轻压在朱正廷的颈窝里。

他记得后来在暧昧残存的空气里，朱正廷说，  
我有一双好眼，可以透过无趣的皮囊看见你身体深处充满欲望的灵魂。

他望着朱正廷颈窝里渐渐出现的那颗痣，不再试图与朱正廷交谈。

有时候，话说的多了，便失去了本来的颜色。

 

02右眼

一双好眼。

手机上是王子异微信发过来的照片，对话不断的出现在屏幕上。

三天连休在马来西亚见到了曾经高中的英语老师，长得像02年的一样还是没变云云。  
陈立农没仔细看bro的留言，只点开那张摆着炫酷手势的照片，将老师的脸不断的放大，放大。  
屏幕突兀的停滞在了那名老师右眼上的小痣。

 

陈立农平淡无奇的高中生活里，有这样一双眼，盛满了马来西亚蔚蓝色的大海，望向他眼底时，阳光下斑斓的浪花便向他涌过来。

尤长靖有这样一双眼，他读着英语课文的时候，偶尔看一眼学生，就好像带着学生们来到了马来西亚的好天气。

其实应该叫尤老师的。  
可是陈立农不愿意。

尤长靖还在上大学，只是来这里实习的英语老师。他们年龄相差没有很大，何况那双眼独独望向自己的时候像一头轻盈的小鹿，眸光流转中凝着怯怯的好奇。  
在大陆高中的台湾学生，确实是稀奇的。

在男孩女孩青涩的恋爱季节里，独独陈立农经历着一场盛大的暗恋。  
他喜欢的人是个可爱的老师，也是个无法跨越伦理道德的男老师。

不得不说，其实是他勾引的尤长靖。  
纯良的下垂眼总是给予自己莫大的好处，一个学期的嘘寒问暖，就让他软磨硬泡来了暑期的一对一英文补习。

他还记得自己强势的把老师压在床上，还记得尤长靖白净的眼皮如两扇紧闭的门扉，无论如何不肯睁开双眼看看这位成绩优异的学生。  
尤长靖在他身下喘息着，断断续续对他说，仅此一次。

他问，老师，你没有拒绝我，是因为你也是喜欢我的，对吧。

尤长靖摇摇头，我没有拒绝你，是因为我无法拒绝你。

你有没有看过《The Hunt》？  
陈立农的动作突兀的停在那里，似是感受到学生的不解和疑惑，尤长靖终于睁开了那双鹿眼，眼中的怜爱让陈立农无端生出些悔意。

年轻的实习老师安慰的抚摸着他弓起的脊背，  
算了，你肯定不会看过的……但是，如果你将来有看，不要觉得对不起我，因为这就是我们所存在的社会。

陈立农突然间有些害怕，他觉得自己离那个真实的社会又靠近了一点。  
长靖……

尤长靖伸出手指抵在他的唇上，  
我早就知道的，你出现在这里，是因为爱我。

这句话让陈立农情动，他终于忍不住继续，而他的小老师在起伏的喟叹中呢喃着，  
其实都是借口，我也只是一个自私的人而已。

这一次，尤长靖的眼眸中带着自嘲和悲悯。  
我们把今天都忘记吧，不要对其他人作出这样的事情。  
不会的，长靖，我只喜欢你。  
那双鹿眼笑起来，眼中的灵动却退却消散。  
农农，不要轻易许下承诺。  
你会遇见很多人，会遇见更好的，不要因为我停滞不前，我不想自己绊住你成长前进的脚步。

这双眼让陈立农有些心酸，它本装着马来西亚的星辰大海，却在这一刻因为自己光芒泯灭。  
陈立农压抑着喘息，庄重的吻上尤长靖的右眼。

他想他不应该对不起尤长靖，这是一个好老师。  
尤长靖这些话听着有些似懂非懂，却让他即时应景的留下了眼泪。

 

03泪痣

陈立农并不是一个轻易流泪的人。  
爱哭的人是邻居家的弟弟，叫黄明昊。

陈立农不喜欢哭，也不忍心看见别人哭，更架不住长的漂亮的人哭。  
黄明昊就恰恰是个长的粉妆玉砌却动不动就流眼泪的小弟弟。从陈立农有记忆起，他见到的总是在掉金豆豆的黄明昊。漂亮的孩子哭起来总是惹人怜爱，每次陈立农都忍不住去亲吻他的眼泪。

昊昊不要哭了，哥哥在这里，你这样哭哥哥会很心痛哦，笑一笑嘛。  
我不开心，我为什么要笑？

黄明昊和他说，觉得快乐就要笑，觉得难过就要哭，如果只会笑，那就是女孩子怀里永远翘着嘴角的洋娃娃。从幼儿园到小学，从小学到初中，黄明昊一直是个跟在自己屁股后面的爱哭鬼，陈立农也一直会亲吻黄明昊的眼泪。  
直到陈立农收到了人生中第一封粉红色的信。

他看见他所没见过的黄明昊的飞扬跋扈，看见黄明昊将女孩子推倒在地上，原来黄明昊从来不是一个需要躲在自己背后哭哭啼啼的人。  
陈立农愤怒的隔开黄明昊，喘着粗气却一句话也说不出，揪紧弟弟的领子不知是因为黄明昊欺骗了自己的感情还是因为黄明昊欺负女孩子让他失望。

你怎么不哭了

他最后只憋出这么一句。  
黄明昊挣开他的手，向前迈了一步，逼的陈立农有些想要后退。

我哭，是因为只要我哭，你就会亲吻我。黄明昊指着那个女孩，你身边的人越来越多，我就越痛苦，就越想要得到更多快乐。关于你的快乐，我想要独占。

我的眼泪来自于悲伤，也来自于你。  
这个陌生的弟弟在众人面前紧紧的拥抱住自己，  
所以，你怎么可以收她的情书。

 

后来的黄明昊总是笑，陈立农再也没有见过他流泪。  
两个人躺在操场的草坪上，黄明昊无念无想的看着教学楼最顶层那间校长室的窗户。  
我永远记得他们因为我是同性恋看我的目光，也永远记得那个女孩子假装被我推倒时得意的神情。  
黄明昊笑着说，  
因为他们，让我长大了。

记忆已经很久远，但是那双曾经不停流泪的眼睛，在笑容里盛满了陈立农所不能理解的悲情。

他记得，黄明昊小时候是没有泪痣的。

 

最后一次陪黄明昊过生日，是在两户人家搬家的前夕。  
陈立农当然明白为什么他们会搬家，也明白他们两个的分开是注定。  
所有人都说他是受害者，可是他觉得自己并没有受到任何伤害，他觉得自己是被爱着的，有些幸福。  
受到伤害的是黄明昊才对。

陈立农不忍讲黄明昊被退学以后发生的事情，只催着弟弟赶快吹蜡烛许愿。  
黄明昊吹了蜡烛，却没有双手合十。  
他转头笑着问陈立农，虽然我没有在哭了，但是你可不可以亲亲我。

 

第二天，陪伴自己的黄明昊搬走了，陪伴黄明昊的自己也搬走了。

不记得当时自己在亲吻他眼角的时候心里想着什么，也许是希望他这一生都不要再悲伤流泪。

他想了又想，跑去翻小时候的照片。

那年生日，黄明昊端着蛋糕盈盈的笑，眼下一颗泪痣让陈立农惶然。

 

“所以，你能够肯定自己有这样的超能力是在大学的时候，对吗bro？”王子异仍然是那副波澜不惊的面孔，仿佛见证过许多更加惊天骇俗的能力。

也许王子异现在已经在把他当一个病人在看待。

“虽然不能攻击也不能防御……”陈立农缓缓的笑了，对着多年的老友摇了摇头，“可是那种在心底隐隐的快意，只有自己一个人拥有的秘密，仍然让我甘之如饴。”

“我用它在很多人的身体上留下记号，也给自己留下了很多无法与他人分享的记忆。”

“其实也可以说，”陈立农没抬头，但是王子异觉得他在笑，  
“我将自己的每一份爱都留在他们身上。”

 

04鼻尖

陈立农终于在毕业后的几年里理解了朱正廷的话。  
不知道曾经的前辈现在在哪里与谁翻云覆雨，终于明白这个社会如何残酷的陈立农已经在偌大的B市摸爬滚打了几年。

邻居弟弟，高中老师，大学前辈，他们对这个社会充满着失望与怨恨的面容在一个个夜里走进陈立农的梦境，请求他去改变这个社会。  
当初的他踌躇满志的来到这个社会的心脏，仅仅是站在合租地下室的一个小房间里，便仿佛已经看见了B市里每个人都笑容洋溢的场面。

地下室的小房间里堆满了东西，陈旧的吉他，架着各种电子仪器的钢琴键盘，角落堆叠的专辑碟片，床头塞满烟蒂的烟灰缸和破旧的诗集。  
都不是他的。

与他合租的是一个少言寡语的台湾人。  
在陈立农奔忙找工作的每一天里不分昼夜的摆弄自己的键盘吉他。直到知道了两人是来自于同一个小岛，他们才终于熟稔，室友沉寂的目光里才渐渐浮现出与陈立农笑眼里同一片海湾。  
他说他无话可说，想说的全部都在他的音乐里。  
他说他叫林彦俊，他希望将来能有很多人听到林彦俊想要诉说的话。  
陈立农笑着问，听到你的冷笑话吗，我和你熟悉之后才知道你这么有梗的哦。  
然后被林彦俊夹住脖子威胁。

他他说他已经在这个干枯的城市呆了三年，现在是第四年。还会有第五年，第六年，一直到数不过来的某一天，某一年，到永远。  
陈立农敬佩又赞叹，喜欢又感动。

 

这个城市寄托了很多人的志向，也埋葬了太多人的梦想。  
陈立农真的不知道自己的专业可以找到什么样的工作，当初觉得学了社会学便可以改变社会的想法太过天真。

他们常常两个人在地下室没有灯光的房间里接吻做爱，告诉自己这个人生和这条路的意义，两个人身体交融，就不会寂寞。  
林彦俊有着高挺的鼻梁，陈立农贴近他的脸，最先碰触到的，便是他的鼻尖。  
陈立农在黑暗里问他，有这样一张脸，为什么你还在这里做了这么久的音乐。  
他说，做人要有尊严，和你在一起是因为我愿意。  
陈立农莫名其妙，这和我有什么关系？  
身边的林彦俊嗤笑一声，然后是翻身的声音。  
没关系。

陈立农在黑暗中将林彦俊的背部靠在自己怀里，感受着对方的体温，在对未来的迷茫里混沌睡去。

他以为日子就会这样一天一天过去，也未曾想到会有终结的一天。  
事实告诉他，人的善变甚至有时候自己也不能相信自己。

陈立农把林彦俊扑倒在狭窄的床上，使出浑身解数取悦对方。林彦俊嘴里骂着陈立农像条发情的公狗，双腿却配合的缠在他腰间，将自己送上前去。  
高潮的那一刻，陈立农苦涩的看着林彦俊因为快感紧闭的双眼，抿了抿嘴，将唇印在他的鼻尖上。

彦俊，我要去当模特了，马上就可以挣到钱了。  
彦俊？  
彦俊……？

你不是说过你要改变这个社会？林彦俊的语气好像很平静。  
改变社会可以通过很多方式，彦俊，我们要先救活自己。陈立农在黑暗中摸索着对方的手，碰到一下指尖，之后却再也没有触到。

你早就知道我会是这样的反应了，不是么。  
林彦俊独有的沙哑幽幽的传来，像是被闷在了被子里。  
陈立农摸索着的手终于缩回了它本来该放的地方。

当初立下约定的信誓旦旦是真的。  
现在的倦怠迷茫也是真的。

没有道别，林彦俊徒留给他一个仿若死去的背影。

 

“林彦俊？这个名字听起来有些熟悉……“王子异摩挲着下巴  
“怎么会啦，你一个心理医生怎么可能知道音乐人……”陈立农话说一半，桌子上的手机屏幕亮起来，是一条微博推送——

[#综艺新秀林彦俊# 通过节目传达给大家的……]

陈立农点开详细，林彦俊熟悉的脸出现在屏幕上，鼻尖一点小痣，配上笑着的酒窝竟多了些俏皮。

原来，彦俊最终也没能摆脱别人对他梦想的动摇。  
就像当初的我。

 

05脖颈

考虑一下？如果你成了有流量的人，那你的一举一动便可以影响更多的人。  
这是更有效率的改变社会。

面前的人戴着墨镜，指尖夹着根薄荷味道的女士烟，难掩一身高贵气质。

范丞丞。  
镶金边的名片上刻的叠字姓名让陈立农觉得有些可爱。  
他觉得那时的自己也许并没有想得很清楚，对着名片按键的手却已经替自己做出了选择。

完全没有经验，我能做好一名模特吗？  
陈立农紧张的搓搓手，惹得对方笑起来，笑声鹅鹅鹅的。  
有脸有身材有气质就行啊，想那么多，你背后可是我。  
我的背后是您？  
笑的早就仰过去的人这时直起身来，理所当然的拿烟向着陈立农的方向点了点。  
我是你的金主啊。  
看到陈立农身子猛的一凛，范丞丞又拍着大腿鹅鹅的笑起来。  
我开玩笑，你怎么什么话都信，我就是你老板而已。

范丞丞有修长的脖颈。  
陈立农怔怔的看着他伸长脖子笑到翻倒，觉得即使是鹅，他也应该是一只天鹅。  
您这么高挑，您自己也是一名模特吗？

我？我喜欢在幕后。他摘下墨镜，看上去倒是和自己差不多年纪的样子。  
咱别您您的，这么生疏，会不会吃鸡？快来撸一把！

同龄的年轻人，看上去呆呆傻傻没什么心眼，喜欢玩游戏打篮球喜欢开自己的玩笑，遇到什么就鹅鹅鹅的大笑。即使是他的老板，陈立农也不禁生出亲近之意。  
陈立农从时尚界发展到演艺界，从演艺圈发展到娱乐圈。  
水到渠成。  
范丞丞从他的工作上走到生活里，从生活里走到床上。  
顺理成章。

直到陈立农终于听到圈子里传言说到范丞丞是他的金主。  
范丞丞问他，我们是上床，可是我在你下面啊，在下面算是你被包养吗？  
我只是喜欢你，我给喜欢的人买东西，和喜欢的人上床有什么不对的吗？

陈立农不知道如何回答。  
他说的都对，可是却又明明不对。  
范丞丞怎么可以这么纯真无暇，可以这样不谙世事，却可以随口买下他。

陈立农在有次与他做爱的时候咬在了他脆弱的脖颈上，他不想被什么都不懂的人这样轻易的操纵命运。  
可是他最终也没有舍得，只是在脖颈上留下了两颗痣。  
相比之下，如果是被什么都懂的人买下，会不会更加可悲。

范丞丞一身青红吻痕对着镜子摸着自己脖颈上最近长出的两颗痣。

穷人有穷人的烦恼，富人有富人的烦恼。  
他回眸一笑，陈立农却如坠冰窟。  
你要知道，在其位承其重。

陈立农这才意识到范丞丞其实是多么有手段的一个人。  
自然而然的让他默认了自己有金主的事实，潜移默化的让他愿意和他上床而不产生反感。  
从一开始他就是范丞丞的猎物，甚至心甘情愿。

我纯真，是因为我想要自己保持纯真，你嫉妒我，那你就来变成我啊。  
哪里有人真的可以纯真，不过是在心里给自己留了一块净土而已。我让你看到的我，是我最想让你看到的我的样子。

陈立农哂笑。  
如果真的是这样，那你的快乐岂不是都是假装的。  
如果你可怜我得到的是假的快乐，那麻烦你让我真的快乐起来。  
现在，我心里的净土不是自己想要假装出的纯真。  
我的净土，现在是你。

范丞丞贴过来，将两只细白的胳膊圈在陈立农的脖子上，却被陈立农用胳膊挥开。

我没有办法，真正的快乐需要真心来交换。  
等级差距如何改变，你成为我金主的那一天开始，我就永远都欠你的。

怎么会呢，所有的东西都是靠交换得来的。  
范丞丞点燃一支烟，  
就像我买了你得到的快乐，和你把自己卖给我换取的资源。

是薄荷味道的女士烟。  
升起的烟雾让陈立农想起第一次见到的他。范丞丞从未试图在他面前掩饰过什么，原来是他笨了。  
而范丞丞还在试图说服他。

我们是平等的，范丞丞将嘴里的烟插到陈立农的嘴里，所以你也可以在我面前抽烟，  
你也可以做你自己，陈立农。

是啊，所有的东西都是靠交换得来的。  
有时候得到的多，有时候换来的少罢了。  
陈立农伸手轻抚范丞丞颈上两颗痣，看着范丞丞乖顺的躺进他怀里闭上眼睛。

你说过我可以做自己，你说过我们之间是公平的交易。  
我们本就互不相欠。  
那现在我的翅膀硬了，我要离开你。

 

06脸颊

当陈立农在片场看见蔡徐坤的时候，他就知道自己和范丞丞走不远了。

音源销量多次破表，舞台表现，MV制作包揽各项音乐大奖，年度最具影响力艺人，被各种荣誉光环笼罩的人，陈立农早已从各种渠道了解过蔡徐坤的各种，却还是最近才见到传闻中的本尊。  
笑的时候如三月春风，不笑的时候如冬日落雪，甚至一嗔一怒都染上了恰好的颜色。  
实力与美貌并存，如果有一个什么词可以用来形容蔡徐坤，就是完美。

陈立农随着众人的目光聚焦在这一人身上。  
一个由远及近的细瘦身影。当蔡徐坤越过身边层层叠叠的人影回望过来的时候，陈立农胸中的悸动告诉他这叫做一见钟情。  
而蔡徐坤的目光只是掠过他，又接着忘向了别处。

蔡徐坤的一颦一笑带动着四季变换山河流转，却不生根，不为谁停留也不被谁牵绊。  
宛如珠穆朗玛峰顶的一株雪莲。

庆功会上的交杯换盏，觥筹交错让蔡徐坤无暇的脸颊爬上嫣红的颜色，陈立农再次利用自己温文尔雅的人设成功争取到护送大明星回房间休息的机会。 随着节目录制的结束，陈立农控制不住想要将这支高岭之花据为己有。  
他清楚的明白竞争对手有多少，也仍是没有想到最大的阻力是来自蔡徐坤本人。

你在这个圈子有几年？  
蔡徐坤问他，你觉得你凭什么来得到我呢？  
凭你的话题流量？凭你的金主？

蔡徐坤问他的时候是礼貌的微笑着的。  
他没醉。沉静的声音发出的一句句质问将陈立农的心在火焰中炙烤煎熬。  
无话可说，无地自容。

陈立农手足无措的贴门站着，明明是一个年龄上只大了两岁，毫无攻击性甚至是柔软温和的人，竟让他觉得好像被锁在牢笼，让他无所适从。  
我……我就是觉得你太孤单了。你可能需要一个人来分担你的寂寞。

蔡徐坤转身打开了窗。  
夜里的微风吹拂着他轻柔的发梢，看起来像是一只伺机跳跃起来的猫。

我十几岁就已经在这个圈子里了。  
人生几次大起大落，尝过多少人情冷暖，受过多少猜忌谩骂，走到今天，他转身歪头看向陈立农，  
我会害怕寂寞吗？

可能你会觉得很可笑，但是我觉得我很爱你。  
他不知道是什么给了他勇气，也许是蔡徐坤说到寂寞那个词时皱起的眉头，也许是每次见面时他茫然空洞的目光。  
现在的我不够好，我会努力。我唱歌还可以的，跳舞我可以练，我上过演艺课，我都可以学，我想要成为能够配得上你的人，如果你愿意等我！

蔡徐坤像是听到什么笑话，噗嗤一声笑了。  
这么简单就可以说爱吗？好好想想，你要拿什么来证明自己，流量，话题，甚至你的真心，善良和努力，没有什么可以永远支撑你在这个娱乐圈里长久立足，唯有实力。  
蔡徐坤捧着他的脸，在他的唇上啄了一下。  
我现在就给你机会。  
但是如果你不能够和我站在同等的高度，那么最终受到伤害的只会是你。

人生有了追逐的目标总是会让人更有前进的动力。陈立农也渐渐开始获得各种奖项，变得不仅仅是流量的代名词，而是以歌手和演员的身份与蔡徐坤共同出席各种活动。  
他与蔡徐坤在时间的空隙里分享隐秘的爱意，让蔡徐坤变得有人间气，偶尔还会对自己撒娇。从蔡徐坤到坤坤，山顶的雪莲变成了只对陈立农一个人热烈的玫瑰。

蔡徐坤有一张小巧精致的脸，陈立农喜欢亲吻他的左边脸颊。  
他总是看起来像个清冷高傲的人，陈立农想着该在这张完美无缺的脸上加点什么。

当蔡徐坤脸颊上出现那颗小痣，网络间也谣言四起。  
两人状似亲密的约会照被媒体曝光，蔡徐坤的粉丝纷纷跳出来说陈立农吸血。

为什么，我做的还不够吗，我还是配不上你吗？陈立农看着手机屏幕上一条条谴责的微博，又抬眼看看蔡徐坤脸上那颗真实存在的痣，  
我是不是还是没有资格爱你？

你不是曾经觉得我很孤独？  
蔡徐坤没有看他，而是看向窗边。一只黑色的猫从窗边越过不见踪影。  
这就是原因。  
这个位置，让我承受百年孤独。

所以，你也要走了吗？  
不是我要走，是你爱的人们逼我走。  
可是，我爱他们，我也爱你。这一次，换做蔡徐坤无措。  
坤坤，乖，你失去了他们，你没有办法活。你失去了我，你还可以好好生活。  
陈立农再一次亲吻蔡徐坤的左边脸颊，  
是我不爱你了。

当初在一起是为了陪伴你，最终却还是你成就了我。  
当初说爱的时候，是真的。  
现在的不爱，也是真的。

 

07眉间

他本以为王琳凯还是个处在中二期的孩子，却没想到王琳凯比他还大些。

 

王琳凯总是扬眉，陈立农很喜欢他的眉毛，带着生动的少年气。很多人活着活着便死去了，却仍然无知觉的以为自己还活着。陈立农觉得和蔡徐坤分手之后，自己已经死了很多年，却仍然行尸走肉的生存在这个世界上。

第一次在酒吧里看见王琳凯的那一刻就好像被王琳凯强制性做了人工呼吸，竟真的捧着半死不活的心嗨了一夜。

 

他已经很久没有见到这样鲜活的生命了。

王琳凯高高挑起的眉毛，翘着的小脏辫让这些快乐病毒迅速感染着自己的四肢百骸，拉着他滚在宾馆的大床上也没需要多少时间。

 

第一次上床，陈立农就毫不犹豫的亲吻他的眉头，将属于他的标记刻印上去。

看着第二天一早对着镜子跳脚的王琳凯，陈立农难得泛起恶劣的笑意。

原来他不喜欢。

 

想尽办法要遮掉这颗突然长出来的痣而无果，过了几天王琳凯又该干嘛干嘛去了。

陈立农问他怎么不烦了，王琳凯理所当然的耸耸肩，我没办法拿它怎么样，日子还是要过的，

得给自己找点快乐的事情，让我忘了照镜子才好。

 

陈立农拿着镜子追着王琳凯照他的脸，心里却隐隐的羡慕。

身处于这样的社会漩涡里，陈立农再也找不到什么真实的快乐了。

他总是在人生里给自己赋予过多的意义，简单的生活被沉重的思绪拉扯着，总是不能轻易的获得快乐。

他的心已经成了一面镜子，映照出的是别人的身影。

要么安静放着，要么骤然碎掉。

 

陈立农带着王琳凯去体验会馆，王琳凯却宁愿拉着陈立农去泡夜店。

看着王琳凯在舞池里放肆的摇晃身体，在舞台上兴奋的唱着rap，陈立农拥挤在人群中，感叹着真好，却仍然无法被那个踩着节奏鼓点的rap敲击出任何生动的符号。

 

王琳凯从人群中灵活的钻过来，看到陈立农在角落安静的融成一团黑影，细长的眉毛顿时挤在一起，展示着他很不美丽的心情。

你怎么还在这，走着走着，给我燥起来。

陈立农摇着手说不了不了，声音却在出口瞬间被狂躁的EDM乐曲挤散，王琳凯不由分说的拉着他再次挤进舞池，贴近他耳边大声喊了一句什么，然后看着他再次扬了扬神气的眉梢。

陈立农后知后觉的反应过来，王琳凯说的是人生需要及时行乐。

 

他看着王琳凯，有时候会想起范丞丞。

他终于懂得范丞丞的心情，也许人总是好奇向往着与自己完全不同的其他人。

 

他护着王琳凯在舞池里忘我的疯狂，突然有些可怜现在的自己。

但是，也许他更可怜曾经过早的体会到了这个世界的冰冷麻木的，年少的范丞丞。

当初的范丞丞想来也是羡慕那时的他的罢。

就像他现在对王琳凯的渴望。

 

王琳凯问他你怎么总像个老年人。

陈立农说是琳琳总假装自己很年轻，等到回去在床上可不许说自己累了。

王琳凯慌慌张张的捂住他的嘴，一蹦三尺高，你别这么毁鬼哥形象行不行，我在外边怎么混？

陈立农会默默的笑，眼睛弯成两道月牙。

长臂一揽将咋呼的王琳凯捞到怀里，不顾他脸红的挣扎亲吻他眉头那颗痣。

 

他不知道自己现在的快乐是真的还是假的，这快乐还会持续多久。

眼前晃过许多人的面孔，匆匆忙忙逝去的自己的与他们的青春，和现在正在体验的王琳凯的青春。

将来的事情，他已经疲倦到无力去思考。

 

好歹已经磕磕绊绊走过半生。

 

 

00心

“这个秘密……你埋藏了这么多年，为什么现在突然想起要对我说？“  
王子异静默了一会，再次开口。

“因为我们认识这么多年，只有你一直在我身边。“  
“其实我试图在你身上留下痕迹，可是从没见过你身上有痣。“陈立农似是有些窘迫的笑了笑，  
“我曾经一度以为自己的能力消失了……“

“这样，”王子异挑眉，“其实，你的痣长在我的心里，那颗痣就是你。“  
“我已经陪你走过了半生，看你将一颗颗痣种在他们的身上，他们身上的痣不会消失，“  
“我心里的，也是。“

“谢谢你安慰我啦，你永远是我的bro。“  
陈立农感动的站起身与王子异拥抱，丝毫未察觉王子异轻轻触碰在他后背上的手在颤抖。  
“说出来舒服很多，现在这是我们两个人的秘密了。“

王子异笑着想，算了。

“当你觉得累了，就回头。“  
王子异在他耳边说话，离开时嘴唇拂过他的鬓角，  
那里有一颗痣正从皮肤表面破土而出。

 

 

 

 

“你知道我为什么当心理医生吗？“  
“因为只有心理医生可以光明正大的进入一个人的内心世界。“

-fin-


End file.
